


GinLee, ObiLee, TomuLee Angst/Comfort

by gin_dokis



Series: Multiple Spouses [1]
Category: Gintama, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort fic, Depression, F/M, Fear of Abandonment, Heavy topics, Self-Insert, Selfship, astral planes meeting, i wrote this and had a good cry to try to make myself feel better, past trauma, self-resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_dokis/pseuds/gin_dokis
Summary: I wrote this to make myself feel better and try to save a Really Bad Mental Health Day. Written in third person for a change, but make no mistake--this is unabashed selfship/self-insert content; I Write These For Myself.
Relationships: Ginlee - Relationship, Obito Uchiha/Myself (Kaylee), Sakata Gintoki/Myself (Kaylee), Shigaraki Tomura/Myself (Kaylee), Tomulee - Relationship, obilee
Series: Multiple Spouses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541143
Kudos: 1





	GinLee, ObiLee, TomuLee Angst/Comfort

Three of them are waiting when she arrives, and aside from the halfhearted glares they seem to have been shooting one another as they sat, they appear to be getting along well. Gin sits in the middle, legs spread in a fashion he’s clearly keeping up to irritate the other two. Obito is to his right, maskless and worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth, eye dark with concern. Tenko is to the left of Gin, leg crossed so that his ankle rests on his knee, fingers unconsciously picking away at one another. 

“Come here.” Gin’s low voice, so often teasing and laden with innuendo, is soft but commanding. How rare, to see him so completely serious outside battle. She obeys him, stumbling forward and launching herself against his chest, face buried there in the soft fabric. His arms come up to hold her steady, and she feels two other pairs of hands begin to worry over her, one gently stroking her hair, the other making slow, steady circles along her back. She focuses on that pattern, slows her breathing to match it, doing her best to stop crying. 

“Why are you all here at the same time?” it was odd enough to see that they would help guard astral rendezvous for other spouses, but to attend the same one together? 

A soft clicking of the tongue. Obito. “The same reason it’s always been…we were really worried. We felt this—”

“Crushing despair?” she supplies bitterly. 

He sighs, touch firming slightly. Gin takes over, his voice rumbling in his chest against her ear as he speaks. “If anyone knows what self-resentment feels like, you’ve found them. In fact, there are other partners of yours that have been concerned too, but we didn’t want to overwhelm you with the energy of so many at once so they agreed to let us try first.”

Breath catching, she almost begins to ask who, but stops herself, thinking it would sound rude and ungrateful. Obito sighs, picking back up as if he had not stopped. “Vanitas and Kaneki, of course. That Arthur guy too, and Kenshin and Nobunaga. Though he couldn’t relate as much as the others, he was still worried.” 

Tenko, who had been silent up til now, leans forward, voice soft against her shoulder as he lays a kiss against the tense muscle. “What’s got you feeling like this?”

“I just…there’s so much. So much to do. Things I want to do, need to do for all of you. Things to do for gifts. Things to make, to write, to create to show my gratitude at being allowed to exist in the same proximity as someone I care about. And the harder I try to do any of it, the harder it is for me to actually make progress. I’m so stagnant and behind, I—”

Gin lays a finger across her lips, effectively silencing her, while Obito retrieves something. It wraps around her shoulders familiarly, and she gasps as the blue blanket she had made him comes into her line of vision. It came from a time when they spent the darkest part of her life together, attempting to survive. Satisfyingly enough, it’s long enough to drape around their haphazard circle, the stitches as soft as she had wanted them to be. 

“Your gifts do reach us, you know. So does the desire to make them. You’re one person, and these things take time. That includes days off. We get to spend that time with you too, and it is just as precious as tangible offerings. It keeps you healthy and allows you to continue to be with us like this.” Obito’s voice is thick with emotion, and it strikes her that he is thinking back on that time too. He had always been so patient, gently guiding her through a seemingly endless parade of failures and disasters. 

“We will stay with you as long as you need us.” Gin’s voice is calm, assured. “Consider that a form of productivity, because it makes us very happy to do it.”

She laughs quietly. “Careful, I might keep you around forever. Truth be told…I can’t imagine not needing you. I need your hope, your warmth, your love…I need that so, so much. It makes me feel…alive. Like it’s worth it to fight and to see what the future holds, just because you’re in it. That no matter how horrible I feel or how hard it is to exist, I can look forward to the comfort of knowing that not only do you exist, you exist where I am able to know you.” 

Tenko’s arms loop around her, his touch surprisingly soft. Obito smiles gently, and Gin smirks, though it doesn’t hide the sadness in his eyes at her words. “Don’t threaten me with a good time. I think…I think it’s fair to say that all of us want to keep helping you in that way. Whether you’re making things for us constantly or we’re just working from day to day to see the sun again, you’re our wife. That means something, even if we didn’t all say the same vows. Just because you’re having a hard time, or you’re feeling badly about yourself doesn’t mean we’re going to leave.”

“You can lean on us when you need to, just like you always have, even when you didn’t realize it.” Obito’s fingers twine with hers, and he offers a reassuring smile. 

The warm press of three sets of arms looped around her brings on another wave of tears. “Thank you. I’m going to do my best. I’m sorry I worried you.”


End file.
